I love you
by Kirbyhammer100
Summary: Carrie can't touch anything except Gumball.


**Yes, another Gumball One-Shot. I can't help it!**

Carrie hated Gumball. She hated his smile, his laugh, his personality, and his ability to care. She hated all of the wonderful things about him. He was such a caring spirit, yet she hated him. He would always help others, yet she hated him. He would feel empathy and feel sadness, mostly when he needed to. Others knew him for his charming personality, and his great heart. Most of the girls wanted someone else, but Penny loved Gumball. Carrie hated him so much... Yet...

She loved him.

She loved the softness of his fur and his smile and his caring personality and all of the wonderful things about him. He was her dream boy.

Carrie watched as Gumball went to sit with Darwin in the lunchroom. She always wondered what it would be like to sit with Gumball and talk, like a normal person. She was so miserable and un-feeling. She thought that she couldn't feel any positive emotions. But she loved Gumball. Carrie watched as Penny went to go sit with Gumball. He started to drool and smile. Carrie wondered what it would be like to love someone and have them love you back.

When Penny started to talk to Gumball, he snapped out of it and acted like he just remembered something. He started to talk to her really excitedly. At the last word, it kind of squeaked out. Carrie couldn't quite tell what they were saying. Penny looked really happy, and then she started to scream, "YES GUMBALL, YES!" Penny kissed Gumball on the cheek.

Did Gumball just ask Penny Out?

Carrie looked in horror as the bell rang and everyone got up from the lunchroom. As they were walking down the hall, Carrie just stood there, with her mouth open. She was even sadder than usual. "CARRIE!" The lunch lady screamed. "GET TO CLASS!"

Carrie started to float down the hall, but she ended up floating out the door of school. She floated to her mansion and phased through her window. Then she just sat there, lying on the bed. Carrie tried to remember when she was still alive. It was many years ago. She remembered what her mother had told her on the day she died.

_You should tell him. Even if he doesn't like you, it will still make you feel better._

Did Carrie have a situation just like this one before she died? Carrie thought about telling Gumball. He was a sweet boy. He wouldn't get mad at her. Carrie decided that the next day would be the day. Carrie lied down. She couldn't sleep, but she wanted to feel like she could. And in the first time in a long time, she felt a feeling.

She was cold.

* * *

"Hey Gumball?" A small ghost voice said. "Hi Carrie!" Gumball said. "Have you come to congratulate me on my awesome win over Penny? I am so manly." Carrie smiled at Gumball's funny attitude. "Actually no," Carrie said. "I came to tell you something."

"Go on, tell me," Gumball said. "It's fine."

Carrie breathed in and out. She was nervous, even though she knew how this would end. "I-I... I kind of... L-like you."

Gumball was silent.

"Carrie, I'm dating Penny."

Carrie sighed. "I knew this would happen. I'm dumb and I'm sorry."

Just when Gumball was about to speak, Penny walked over.

"Gumball," she said. "What are you doing, talking to Carrie? You don't love her, do you?"

"Of course not," Gumball said.

After that, Carrie didn't know why, but something in her snapped. She howled a ghostly howl and went inside Penny. She started slapping Penny over and over.

"Quit hitting yourself, quit hitting yourself," she said inside Penny. Gumball screamed.

"GET OUT CARRIE!" He screamed.

Carrie went out of Penny and started to frown. Penny started to cry and Gumball shook his head. "Go home Carrie," he said.

Carrie floated down the hall, and out the door. She went to her mansion and flopped on her bed.

_Bad advice mom, _Carrie though. She didn't feel any better.

* * *

Carrie had known for a long time that she would outlive her friends. That's just how ghosts worked. But she never thought she outlive Gumball so soon. In just four years, Gumball had died in a car crash. Everyone had come to the funeral. Even Simian and Mr. Robinson. Penny was the saddest, but she just floated there, without moving.

After the day of the funeral was over, everyone left except Penny and Carrie. They just stood there, looking at the grave. Eventually, Penny decided to go.

When she got up, she started to talk.

"He loved you, you know."

Carrie was surprised. She turned around to look at Penny.

"He would always talk about how he used to love you, and how when he met me, he moved on. He never wanted to date you Carrie," Penny explained.

"Because he didn't want to hurt you. He didn't want to break your heart."

Penny smiled. "Guess that didn't work."

She then left.

Carrie turned around, and stared at the grave.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Carrie never left Gumball's grave. She stayed by his side. Sometimes she would talk, sometimes she would cry, but most of the time she just floated there, hopeless. She never moved.

One day, she turned around to look in a puddle. It had her reflection in it. But, instead of Carrie, she saw a large ghost he long hair and tattered clothes(The whiteness are her clothes). She wasn't the same.

Years passed.

Eventually, she saw her friends graves beside Gumball's. Everyone she knew, dead. Except for one. The antlered peanut came to visit her one day. She was 79. She didn't have a cane yet, and she considered herself, young. But she came to visit Carrie.

"He would want you to move on," was the only thing she said.

Soon after that, Penny died.

It had been so long, and Carrie had lost track of time. The world around her changed. Everything was new. Futuristic. Carrie didn't know that had been so long. No one actually remembered Gumball except Carrie's family(her mom and dad are not ghosts). And the others only knew him since Carrie was there.

One day, she had seen a young red cat run along the park that was once a cemetery. There was only Gumball's grave left. He looked so happy. Carrie smiled a sad smile, and then left.

Unknown to Carrie, there was a ghostly blue cat floating up to the sky.

"You finally moved on," Gumball said.


End file.
